The Possible Lipsky Feud
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: Kim and Company appear on a Game Show. Yes, I am Insane.Recently minorly revised to clear a slightly confusing passage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Merv Griffin created Family Feud. I created Flo Ming, who appears in my 'So Much Later' stories and Marvin Newkirk, Game Show Host.

* * *

On a stage is set a large board. In front of the board, sits an electronic podium. Longer, matching podiums are on either side of the stage.

Lights parade around the stage as an announcement is made throughout the sound stage.

"From Middleton, in a state no one can name, it's Family Feud!"

"With..."

On stage left a large panel reveals five people sitting in a mock living room, posed in a family tableau. "The Possible family! Ann, James, Kim, Jim and Tim." At the sound of their names, the Possibles exit the living room and stand behind the long podium on their side of the stage.

"And.."

On stage right another large panel reveals five people in a mock living room, frozen in a tableau that is not as wholesome as the other appeared. An old woman with a smile on her face is sitting in a high back chair. A blue-faced man sits on a couch near her. He is recoiling in fear from a pale, green-skinned woman who is standing over him menacingly, leaning down to claw at him.

A larger man with a handlebar mustache and a blonde mullet is standing behind the couch, he is stuck in mid-reach to the green woman as if to restrain her. Standing at the other end of the couch, a fair-skinned woman with short black hair watches the others with a mix of fascination and pity.

"The Lipsky family! Daisy, Drew, Ed, Shego and Florence."

As their names are called they break off and walk up to their podium. Drew seems understandably relieved, while Shego appears to be annoyed at the interruption.

"These families have come to compete for cash, prizes, and world domination, here on FAMILY FUED!"

The audience and most of the players applaud.

"Today's special edition of Family Feud is brought to you by the Tempus Simian Idol! Don't bother looking for it in stores because it will be disassembled and hidden in multiple regions of the world after the show. Once the game is done, everyone will be returned to their places in the time stream with no memory whatsoever of these events."

"So now to start the Family Feud, here's Marvin Newkirk."

A pudgy, but handsome man with fair hair enters the stage. "Hello and welcome to a special Kim Possible edition of Family Feud. I'm Marvin Newkirk."

Marvin patted his brow with a handkerchief. "So lets meet, the Possibles!"

In response, the Possible family applauded briefly. Several of them hoop and cheer.

Marvin walks up to the apparent wife and mother, who is at the upstage end of the team podium. "How are you Ann?"

"I'm fine Marvin," said the redhead as she accepted a peck on the cheek.

"You are a brain surgeon?"

"I'm up to my elbows in brains nearly every day."

"Not many people know that your name is Ann, do they?"

"I often forget it myself, Marvin," she smiled.

"Well, maybe you should see a Neurosurgeon," Marvin joked as he moved down to her husband.

"James, pleased to meet you," Marvin pumped the man's hand up and down. "You are a rocket scientist?"

"That's right," James smiled. "At Middleton Space Center."

"We've got a brain trust here," Marvin told the audience as he moved down again.

"So your Kim Possible," Marvin gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'd better watch myself with your dad here." He leaned on the podium, "Is it true he threatened to send your boyfriend into a black hole?"

Kim giggled, "Yeah, but Ron's fine."

"Now you've got a rather famous hobby," he stood up straighter. "Saving the world from villainy. Do you enjoy that?"

"Very much, Marvin," She smiled. "It can be fun, and you meet all sorts of people!"

"I'm sure you do!" he turned around and looked at the opposing team for a moment.

He then moved down again. "Are you Jim or Tim?" he asked the first twin.

"Wouldn't you like to know," they said together.

"Ooh, devious," Marvin shifted his eyes from side to side, "I like you two." He checked a card in his hand, "I see you both take after Dad."

"Yeah," said one.

"We're working on improving Dad's latest fuel formula," said the other.

"Not in the studio, please," he smiled.

Marvin then stepped over to center stage and addressed the audience directly, shouting, "Now let's meet... The Lipskys!"

All the Possibles applauded politely, as did the audience.

Mama Lipsky, Drew and Flo applauded fiercely, while Ed played an air guitar riff. Shego was silent.

Marvin walked up to Daisy. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Lipsky," he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Tell us about yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Merv Griffin created Family Feud. I created Flo Ming, who appears in my 'So Much Later' stories and Marvin Newkirk, Game Show Host.

* * *

Marvin then stepped over to center stage and addressed the audience directly, shouting, "Now let's meet... The Lipskys!" 

All the Possibles applauded politely, as did the audience.

Mama Lipsky, Drew and Flo applauded fiercely, while Ed played an air guitar riff. Shego was silent.

Marvin walked up to Daisy. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Lipsky," he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Tell us about yourself."

The short, pudgy woman said, "I'm a widow. I enjoy my three cats, knitting, and listening to my Drewby's radio show."

"Really," said Marvin as he stroked his chin. "Three cats?"

"Yes."

"What are their names?" Marvin leaned in and glanced at one of the index cards in his hand.

"Simba, Nala, and Timon," she smiled.

"Nice theme," Marvin moved downstage cautiously to Drew.

"A radio show? Huh?" he extended his hand.

"That's right," Drew grinned nervously as he shook Marvin's hand.

"But it says here that you are a scientist."

"Well," said Drew as he pulled on his collar. "It's incorrect."

"Science is a noble profession, Drew," Marvin pointed out.

"Well, yes."

"So tell your mother the truth."

Drew turned to Mama, "I am a scientist, mother."

"Not a radio host?" Mama whined.

"No."

"Science is nice, I guess."

"Of course," said Marvin. "I can understand why you didn't tell her about your global domination schemes."

"What?" Mama's eyes were burning.

"Now, Mrs. Lipsky" Marvin moved over to calm her with a hand on her hand. "We're getting ready to play a game right now. You two can discuss this later."

He moved down to the large man with a mullet. "Ed."

"Marv," Ed smiled.

"You're Drew's cousin, and a mechanical engineer."

"Seriously."

"Top in the field."

"Seriously."

"Seriously," Marvin smiled back and moved down.

"Hello, Shego," Marvin leaned in with his lips.

Shego lifted a hand in front of his face. It was glowing green.

"All right," he smiled nervously. "Personal space."

He looked at his cards, "I see you're Drew's assistant."

"Yeah." she said, disinterested.

"Our rules say just family..." His hand went quickly up to his earpiece. "The judges tell me that you are considered family," he moved down.

"Great judges," Shego said sarcastically.

"And it seems Flo can help with that."

"I've never seen her before," said Shego.

The others on the team nodded and mumbled agreement.

Marvin leaned in and gave Flo a peck on her cheek, "Hi."

"Hey, Marvin," she smiled.

"What's your story?"

"Everybody else here is from August of 2005," Flo explained.

"Thanks to the Tempus Simian," agreed Marvin.

"I'm from July of 2028," Flo smiled.

"Aha," said Marvin, not completely understanding. "Flo.. Ming?" he said as he checked his cards again.

"Yes, but I'm a Lipsky by birth. I was adopted as a newborn."

"Oh," Marvin said in an interested tone. "Why?"

Flo shrugged, "Shego gave me up."

"I did what?" said Shego, surprised.

"Not yet," Flo grinned. "I won't be born for two years."

Flo turned back to Marvin, "The judges needed five people for this team, so they decided to include Shego and I."

"How's that?" asked Marvin as he leaned on the podium.

"Well, Shego is a Lipsky because she marries Motor Ed in another four years..."

Shego's head snapped around, "Huh!"

Flo smiled and continued, "I don't know why they brought her at a younger age."

Ed leaned over to Shego, "How about we go to a truck rally later?" He put an arm around her.

"Not gonna happen," snarled Shego. She then blasted him.

Ed fell back. He immediately sat up and played his air guitar, "Gree-een Magic!"

"Why the heck are you here?" Shego then said to Flo.

Flo put on a face of mock shock, "You wound me, Mother."

"I don't think so!" Shego protested. "and don't think I won't wound you."

"You told me so yourself," Flo smiled at the reversal of their situation. "Twenty-three years from now."

Shego thought a moment. "So you are supposedly my child..." she turned and looked at Ed again, "with him?" she said in a tone of both disbelief and revulsion.

"No. You marry him, but he's not my father," Flo grinned evilly.

Shego grabbed onto this, "Then you are NOT a Lipsky!" She jabbed a finger at Flo.

"Actually the judges assure me," said Marvin with one hand on his ear, "That she IS a Lipsky and your daughter."

Shego looked at Marvin, and then glanced at the men on her team. A look of complete disgust came over her face as she sank down behind the podium, bending her knees slowly and holding onto the podium for balance until her forehead was against the podium, which obscured her from view. During this action, she moaned, "Ewwwwwwwwwwww."

The other team and the audience all joined in with gasps of 'Ah' and 'Ew'.

Drew and Flo said, "Thanks a lot, Shego," almost simultaneously.

Mama Lipsky beamed, "Is that my _grandchild_!"

Flo leaned so that Mama could see her better and waved from the other end of the podium. "Hi, Gran."

Mama ran over to Flo and gave her a hug, "Aren't you the cutest?" She turned and yelled to Drew, "I knew you could do it, Drewby!"

"Thank you, Mother," Drew didn't seem to be fully believing all this yet.

Marvin said to Mama and Flo, "We'll take a break and give you two a moment." He gestured downward, "It seems Shego needs some time, too."

Shego was now hitting her forehead against the podium repeatedly.

Marvin addressed the camera, "Stay tuned for more Family Feud!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Merv Griffin created Family Feud. I created Flo Ming, who appears in my 'So Much Later' stories and Marvin Newkirk, Game Show Host.

* * *

Marvin was still chatting with Shego and Flo as the camera panned the stage. All the players were back in their places. 

"We're back," said Marvin as he stepped back to center stage. He then walked up to the smaller podium at center downstage, "So let's start the Family Feud!"

"Let's get the ladies up here," said Marvin as the matriarch of each team walked up to him and stood before the buzzers at each side of the podium.

"All right. Hands in place, please." He pulled a card from an envelope, "We took an internet poll. The top answers are on the board."

He paused to breathe before he asked, "Name a use for a laser."

Both women hit their buzzers. The lights on the Possible side of the podium lit up.

Marvin said, "Ann?"

Dr. Possible thought a moment, "Cauterization."

This prompted applause from her family as well as calls of "Good answer."

"That's when you burn something to stop the bleeding, right?" said Marvin.

Dr. Possible nodded.

"Definitely a doctor's answer," commented Marvin. "Is 'cauterization' up there?"

A buzzing noise came over the sound system. The audience gave a collective sigh. Several of the Possible family expressed surprise.

"No 'cauterization'." said Marvin in a sad tone. He faced the older woman. "Mrs. Lipsky, You can take control if you can match an answer on the board. Name a use for a laser."

Mama asked, "Don't they use lasers when they work on your eye?"

"Eye work?" asked Marvin in response.

"For cataracts," said Mama.

Flo clapped. Ed and Drew joined her giving applause to the answer.

"Let's see," said Marvin. He then faced the board and yelled, "Show me cataracts!"

The board changed to show that, of the five answers, the third down was 'Eye Surgery'. A bell sounded.

Marvin said, "Number three." He then asked Mama, "Would you like to play to finish the board, or pass it to the Possibles?"

The audience and several of the Lipsky team shouted suggestions as Mama turned to her family.

Mama then said into the podium microphone, "We'll play."

Mama and Dr Possible took their places back at the other podiums as Marvin walked up to Drew Lipsky.

"All right, Drew..." Marvin squinted a moment. "or do you prefer Dr. Drakken?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, Doctor," said Marvin, "A use for a Laser."

Dr. Drakken smiled, "Death Ray."

His family erupted with applause.

Even Shego said, "Good answer."

Marvin turned to the board, "Can we see 'Death ray'?"

The top one of the 'X'ed out entries on the board changed to reveal 'Weapon'. The Lipskys all cheered, except for Ed who played a loud air guitar.

"Number one answer," said Marvin.

Marvin walked over to Ed. "Ed, there are three more answers to match." He paused dramatically, "A use for a Laser."

Ed said, "To remove a tattoo."

Marvin nodded.

Ed's team applauded, each in varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"Tattoo removal," Marvin called to the board.

A bell sounded. 'Tattoo removal' appeared on the board.

Team Possible groaned, realizing they probably won't have a chance to match this survey.

Marvin moved down to the pale, green-complexioned woman. "Shego, you know all about lasers don't you? With those hands, I mean."

"That's plasma," she corrected.

"Is that right?" the host said with interest. "Well, how would you use a Laser?"

"Light," she said after a moment. "Lasers are lights."

"True," said Marvin. He turned to the board, "Show me the light!"

A bell sounded. 'Light show' appeared on the board. Only the bottom entry remained blocked out.

Shego's team politely applauded her achievement.

Marvin addressed Flo. "Final answer. A use for a Laser."

Flo thought for a few moments. "A pointer. Like for a presentation."

This brought polite applause from her team.

Marvin asked the board, "Is there a _point _to this?"

The bottom answer was revealed, 'Pointer'. Bells rang and the entire right side of the stage lit up. The Lipskys all congratulated each other on winning the round.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Merv Griffin created Family Feud. I created Flo Ming, who appears in my 'So Much Later' stories and Marvin Newkirk, Game Show Host.

* * *

"Welcome to the second round of Family Feud," said the pudgy host. "I'm still Marvin Newkirk. If you're joining us late, we have the Possibles and the Lipskys competing. The Lipskys have won the first round handsomely."

He walked over to stage left where the Possibles are standing behind a team podium. "I'm sure the Possibles want a chance for a tie."

The Possible family cheered in response. Kim hopped up and down.

Marvin walked over to a camera and whispered into his microphone, "I love it when we have cheerleaders on the show."

The host then walked quickly down the stage to the smaller podium, calling, "Let's get this round going!"

In response, James Possible and Drew Lipsky joined him at the podium.

"I understand you two went to college together," said Marvin.

"Yeah, good times," smiled James.

"Maybe for you," frowned Drakken.

"Congratulations on the family, Drew," he gestured toward Flo. "You finally did it."

Shego was pretending to twist something in her hands when Drew looked over.

"Thanks," said Drew in a flat tone. "I haven't yet, but I apparently will."

"All right. Hands in place, please." Marvin pulled a card from an envelope, "We took an internet poll. The top answers are on the board."

He paused to breathe before he asked, "You have the ability to travel through time. Name the best way to defeat your enemy."

Both men hit their buzzers. The lights on the Lipsky side of the podium lit up.

"Drew?" asked Marvin.

"Travel to their pre-school and tease them until their spirit is broken!" Drew said, his eyes shining brightly.

The stage was silent. Most of the Lipsky team put their hands together slowly over and over, but no sound came from it. Shego had one hand on her forehead and then put her face down on their podium.

"Okay," said Marvin in an odd tone. He gestured at the board, "Show me pre-school."

A buzzing noise came over the sound system. The audience gave a collective sigh.

"James, you can take control if you match an answer." Marvin asked again, "Using time travel, the best way to defeat your enemy."

James rubbed his chin, "Stop his parents from meeting."

"That's effective," said Marvin. "Can we see pre-marital-divorce?"

The board changed to show that, of the five answers, the second down was 'Parents don't meet'. A bell sounded.

Marvin said, "Number two." He then asked James, "Would you like to play to finish the board, or pass it to the Lipskys?"

The audience and several of the Possible team shouted suggestions as James turned to his family.

James then said into the podium microphone, "We'll play."

James and Drew took their places back at the other podiums as Marvin walked up to Kim.

"Hey, Kim."

"Hi," Kim smiled.

"I need a way to defeat an enemy using time travel."

Kim pursed her lips in thought, "Find out what made him your enemy and stop that."

There was polite applause from her family, part of the audience and even Flo Lipsky.

Kim's mom said,"Nice, Kimmy."

The twins made faces.

Marvin nodded, "Kind of a diplomatic ploy. Prevent the emnity, not the person." He pointed at the board, "Is it up there?"

A buzzing noise came over the sound system. The audience gave a particularly long, collective sigh.

"You are one in a million, Kim," Marvin smiled. "That is the Possibles' first strike. Two more and the Lipskys get a chance to..." Marvin rubbed his chin a moment, gazing at the Lipskys thoughtfully, " steal."

He moved on the first twin, who was wearing a red shirt.

"Jim, is it?" asked Marvin.

"Maybe," the lad smiled.

Marvin smiled back, "Defeat an enemy using Time Travel."

"Kill his mom, before he's born," he made a motion with both of his arms as though he were firing an invisible rifle.

"I think I saw that in a movie once," commented Marvin. "Is it up there?" he called to the board.

The board changed to show that the top answer was 'Kill Parents'. A bell sounded.

"Number one answer," Marvin on to 'Tim.' "How would you use time travel to defeat an enemy?"

The boy grinned, "Use future technology on him."

"Some fancy gadgets," Marvin said slowly. "A futuristic shopping spree before the battle."

Marvin asked the board, "Future stuff?"

The board changed to reveal 'Future Technology'. Bells rang and the entire left side of the stage lit up. The Possibles all congratulated each other on winning the round.

* * *

Okay, that's what I have.

This will be my first Hiatus.

(Assuming this parody is ever finished).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Merv Griffin created Family Feud. I created Flo Ming, who appears in my 'So Much Later' stories and Marvin Newkirk, Game Show Host.

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone," said Marvin Newkirk. "To a special Kim Possible edition of the Family Feud." He wandered around the stage, dabbing a handkercheif on his face, 

"I am your host, Marvin Newkirk." He gestured stage right, "The Lipskys have won the first round."

Team Lipsky applauded, as did the audience.

Marvin spun to the other side, "The Possibles won round two."

The Possibles cheered gleefully while the audience increased it's applause.

Marvin walked over to the podium under the display board, "Let's settle this in round three."

At his cue, Kim and Motor Ed walked to meet him at that podium.

"I believe you two have met," the host smiled.

"A few times," Kim said flatly.

"Fun times," smiled the large man, "eh, Red?

"Sort of."

"Complex relationships." Marvin sighed.

"All right. Hands in place, please." He pulled a card from an envelope, "We took an internet poll. The top answers are on the board."

He paused to breathe before he asked, "Name something every villian needs."

Each of them hit their buzzer. The lights on the Possible side of the podium lit up.

"Kim?"

Kim chewed on her lip, "A plan."

Marvin thought that over, "Makes sense." He turned to the board.

He glanced back at Kim, "Often very complicated plans."

"Oh yes," Kim agreed fervently.

The board changed to show the answer 'Evil Plot'. A bell sounded. It was at the top.

Marvin turned back to Kim. "Pass or play?"

The audience and several of the Possible team shouted suggestions as Kim turned to her family.

Kim was thoughtful. Then she smiled, "We're going to pass, Marvin."

Kim and Ed took their places again as Marvin walked up to Shego.

"So Shego," the host said. "What does every villian need?"

"The tools of the trade," Shego said it as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Tools," Marvin repeated. "Like a hammer?"

"More like weapons and lockpicks."

All the Lipskys applauded politely.

Marvin pointed at the board, "Tools."

A buzzing noise came over the sound system. The audience gave a collective sigh.

"Sorry, Shego." Marvin moved down. "Flo, What does every villian need?"

"Therapy," she smiled. "I'm only joking."

Laughter did come from the audience.

Shego glared at her.

"Henchmen," said Flo once the laughter was through.

"Hired help," Marvin agreed. "Show me henchmen."

The board changed to show the answer 'Henchmen'. A bell sounded. It was listed second from the bottom.

Marvin turned back to Flo, "It's on the board. Say, Flo. I forgot to ask before. Are you in the," he looked over her team a moment, "family business?"

Flo glanced at Shego and smiled, "Actually, I work for Kim."

Shego made a face and tried to hide a groan.

The Possibles giggled.

"Very interesting," Marvin said as he walked back up to Mrs. Lipsky. "Can you tell me something that every villain needs?"

Mama thought carefully, "Well, everybody needs a place to live."

Her team clapped. Several said, "Good answer."

"A house?"

"Well, a hideout, I guess."

"All right." Marvin addressed the board, "Hideout."

The board changed to show the answer 'Secret Lair'. A bell sounded. It was listed at the bottom.

"Very good," said Marvin. "All right, Dr. Drakken, something that every villain needs."

Drakken said, "An evil laugh."

The team clapped.

"Villains do laugh a lot," agreed Marvin. "I'm not sure it's a job requirement." He turned to the board, "Lets see some laughing!"

The board changed to show the answer 'Evil Laugh'. A bell sounded. It was listed near the top.

"The number two answer." Marvin moved down. "So, Ed, one answer left on the board."

"You gotta have a ride," said Ed. "Something with a huge amount of horsepower and all-terrain drive for any sort of getaway!"

Once the rambling had ceased, Marvin said, "All right." He shouted to the board, "Do we have a getaway car?"

A buzzing noise came over the sound system. The audience gave a collective sigh.

"Sorry, Ed, no ride."

"That's bogus, Dude."

"That's also your second stike. One more and the Possibles can steal."

The Possible family were now in a huddle.

"Back to you, Shego," said Marvin.

Shego licked her lips, "Talent."

"Talent?" repeated Marvin.

"Otherwise they'd never get anywhere."

"That's a point." Marvin gestured at the board, "Talent?"

A buzzing noise came over the sound system. Team Possible excitedly stepped back up to their podium.

"All right, Possibles." Marvin stepped up to meet Mrs. Dr. Possible. "For the game. Name something that every villain needs."

"A theme," Ann smiled.

"A theme song?"

"No. A schtick. Like mad science, monkeys, or golf."

"Ah, _that _kind of theme." Marvin addressed the board. "Is it there?"

Team Possible were holding hands and crossing fingers

The board changed to show the answer 'Gimmick'. A bell sounded. More bells rang and the entire left side of the stage lit up. The Possibles all jumped and cheered. The audience applauded.

Even Flo gave a woop, before Shego held a glowing hand in front of her.

* * *

.

* * *

Hey, the good guys had to win. 

Thanks for all the reviews!

**MrDrP: **That moment might be the main reason I wrote this. I think the funny part is everyone's reaction. I merely took his answer from ASIT (Duh).

Oh, depending on further reaction, I _might_ do the Stoppables verses Team Go.

I'm not sure Shego will like appearing twice though. :-)

I'm also running out of survey questions.

**cl:** I actually wrote first two chapters again with 'Grandpa Bart' Lipsky from "Rewriting History", but I decided Flo's funnier. (I've found that a dark part of me likes watching Shego suffer).

**John Steppenwolf :** When I think of Fued, I think of Dawson. would have called him by name, but it's against Fanfic rules. (Yeeaaah, lawyers)


End file.
